


Silent Secrets

by Hope4HEA



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies), hung - Fandom
Genre: Angry Katniss, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Foster Care, Homelessness, Seam vs Merchant, Young Katniss Everdeen, Young Peeta Mellark, everlark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope4HEA/pseuds/Hope4HEA
Summary: When Peeta is placed into foster care, he never expects to meet a Seam girl like her. One that will challenge everything he's ever thought about the Seam. But something about fiery Katniss Everdeen and her silence is impossible to just ignore. A/U
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 33
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!
> 
> I just wanted to give you all a little New Years treat. I've been saving this story for weeks and am so excited to finally be sharing it!
> 
> This story has been stuck in my head and begging to be written for ages so let me know what you think!

———————————


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another update!
> 
> I just wanted to say thank you so much to everyone that took the time to review the first chapter and to PM me. You're feedback means the world to me.
> 
> Also, to answer a question I got... No, this story is not only about 12yr old Katniss&Peeta. They get older and things change. Stay tuned

————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think about finally getting a glimpse of what Katniss was thinking?
> 
> This was a short chapter to just introduce us to Katniss. I'll update another one soon.
> 
> Until then... review review review!


	3. Chapter 3

————————————-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! And as always let me know what you think!
> 
> And stay tuned. The next chapter is A LONG one!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!! A super long one today... and it’s a good one. Definitely my favorite so far.
> 
> But the deal for this chapter is... you gotta let me know what you think!

————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all my awesome reviewers, THANK YOU! I love hearing from you more than you possibly could know. 
> 
> And to you phantom readers out there— you just have to tell me what you thought of this one!! 
> 
> So what did you think?
> 
> Isn’t Peeta just the sweetest?


End file.
